Un aperçu de leur vie
by Anotey
Summary: Des drabbles ou OS sur la vie des habitants à Poudlard ou bien de leurs amis... Rating K à M car pour le moment je ne sais pas encore. EN PAUSE (sorry la flemme est un fléau)
1. Chapter 1

Bon ! Me voilà de retour avec ce qui devait être un drabble..mais il dépasse les 100 mots (de 6 mots. Je pleure.). Je propose qu'on le considère quand même comme un drabble..siouplait.

Je pense en écrire plusieurs concernant différents couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais si j'en écris d'autres ça sera ici ! Je tiens à préciser que Harry est majeur là ! (et que même si il ne l'était pas je ship trop ce couple alors j'en ai rien à faire !)

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à l'unique et sublime J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus Rogue était paisiblement installé derrière son oh combien magnifique bureau complètement dérangé. Seul son sourcil levé et sa mâchoire contractée étaient témoins de son énervement grandissant.

« POTTEEER ! le crie de Rogue résonna dans son appartement silencieux.

\- Oui Sevychou ? le regard mielleux d'Harry qui arrivait de la douche - à moitié nu - ne fit rien pour calmer sa colère.

\- RAPPELLE MOI POURQUOI JE T'AIME ALORS QUE TU ES AUSSI BORDÉLIQUE ?!

\- Mais c'est très simple mon amour, parce que je suis le meilleur coup de Poudlard... susurra-t-il en posant sa main sur l'érection bien visible de son ancien professeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Ce n'est toujours pas un drabble en vue des mots en trop mais un jour j'y arriverais ! Je vais sûrement en poster un autre dans la soirée ou bientôt et essayer d'écrire une fanfic avec plusieurs vrais chapitres. Je tiens à préciser que l'idée d'essayer d'écrire des drabbles est venue après avoir lu "Drarry's Adventures" de TiteVaurienne. Ils sont vraiment drôles ! Voilààà, si jamais laisser des reviews, ça m'aide à savoir comment m'améliorer puis si jamais vous avez une envie particulière de couple, c'est l'occasion pour moi d'essayer :D .

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à l'unique et sublime J. K. Rowling.

* * *

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.»

Voilà comment se déroulait chaque rentrée dans l'antre de Severus Rogue depuis qu'il était enseignant. Jusqu'à..

\- AMOUUR ! Reviens-là tu as oublié de mettre ta laque ! » Harry apparut dans la salle de classe avec une bouteille où on pouvait lire en gros « Laque anti-cheveux gras pour homme qui prend soin de soi ».

Severus se mit à pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

En voilà un autre ! Et..J'ai réussi à faire pile 100 mots ! Ouiii (vous imaginez pas la joie). J'espère que vous avez compris ce qu'il désire haha ;)

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à l'unique et sublime J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Elle est là. Juste devant moi. Offerte à moi. Grande, longue, épaisse, dresser devant moi à l'image de mes plus grands fantasmes. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ça serait de la prendre en main. Sa texture a l'air mi-douce mi-rugueuse ce qui me donne envie de la caresser. Les sensations que j'éprouve en la voyant sont inqualifiable. Je sens le désir monter en moi de plus en plus vite et cette envie irrésistible de la toucher. Mmh juste la toucher un tout petit peu pour voir..

\- Harry, tu peux arrêter de baver devant ma cape s'il te plaît.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Aujourd'hui ça concerne Dumby et Minerva hihi, c'est très court..j'espère que c'est pas trop dérangeant :) .

Les personnages, l'histoire, la vie tout tout tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

\- Mmh..Minnie ?

\- Oui Bubus ?

\- Tu peux faire mhh..tu sais ce que j'aime tant..

\- Oui mon chou..

Minerva se transforma en sa forme animagus devant le regard lubrique d'un Dumbledore en chaleur et celui choqué d'un visiteur impromptue. On ne revit plus Harry pendant plusieurs jours.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoiiir, en premier merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :D J'y réponds en MP normalement :D Je remercie PtiteMysty de m'avoir fait penser qu'il fallait que Harry explique tout ça à Severus ! Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire une fanfic qui j'espère aura plusieurs chapitres, je pense la poster quand j'aurais écrit plusieurs chapitres :D Voilààà c'était tout.

Tout est toujours à J. K. Rowling bien sûr.

* * *

\- Harry sors de là maintenant, cria Severus, plus qu'énervé du jeu de son amant.

\- Non !

\- Ça fait 2 jours que tu n'es pas sorti de là !

\- Je veux pas, je reste dans le placard nah.

\- Sors ou je t'emmène voir Dumbledore.

\- NAAAAN !

La tête d'Harry apparut de derrière la porte, ses yeux à l'affut du moindre danger.

-Je.. ils.. je voulais être gentil.. j'apportais des bonbons à Albus et ils.. je.. Minerva et lui..faisaient..faisaient

\- Ils faisaient quoi ?!

Harry partit en courant, criant au complot et à la zoophilie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier :( Je n'aime pas trop celui-là mais je voulais quand même le partager !

J. K. Rowling a tout, comme toujours !

* * *

\- Mmh plus sur le côté

\- Ou-oui je viens Sev' mh

\- Mhh..

\- Hermione, tu es sûre que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on mange chez eux ? La voix de Blaise était tremblotante et il était aussi rouge que sa couleur de peau lui permettait.

\- Oui..normalement. Je..je ne comprends pas..

\- AH ENFIN ! Plus jamais on achète de tables moldus Harry.

Deux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.


End file.
